Nights Like These
by Wolffie12
Summary: Kiba and Akamaru are out for a walk one night. While Kiba is reflecting on parts of his life, a friend interrupts his peace and joins him. This unexpected visitor becomes a welcome one before they can even say a word. KibaxHinata


**Author's Note: **This is my second fan fiction. I was inspired by the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls while driving home from a softball game the other night. It reminded me of Kiba and Hinata. Please let me know if you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any characters affiliated with the show. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot. I also don't own the song "Iris;" that belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls. The saying used in the story is owned by Tagore.

**Nights Like These**

It was a cool night in the village. Not so cool that I really needed my coat, but cool enough to make me appreciate it. I loved nights like these, not that I let anyone know that. Only one person knew this hidden fact about me and technically he isn't even human. My best and most trusted friend Akamaru only knew because he loved them as well.

On nights such as these we'd go on long walks together, usually ending up in the park where we currently were. It was getting late but neither of us seemed to care. The clearing we reached provided us with enough light to see by. The full moon was shining down so brightly in fact, that Akamaru was able to find a great stick for playing catch with.

Despite his seemingly gruff outward appearance, on nights like these, the puppy in him surfaced. I knew exactly what he wanted when he laid the stick at my feet, moved back a few steps, leaned forward on his paws, and wagged his tail in the air. Obligingly I picked up the stick.

"Alright, boy. Just for a little while." My response from him was an excited yip. I reached my arm back then brought it quickly forward, flinging the stick as far as I could across the clearing. Akamaru ran a circle before chasing after it. He really was such a puppy again.

I watched and listened as he bounded away. Slowly, though, my attention began to drift up to the night sky. Dozens of stars were beginning to emerge to accompany the lonely moon. It was the perfect cover over my head. Flipping my hood back as I sat against a nearby tree allowed me to feel the slight breeze in my hair.

My eyes closed as I waited for Akamaru's return. It was so peaceful. The breeze was picking up a bit. With it, the faint scent of lotus tickled my nose. I groaned aloud at the thoughts which came with the pure, fresh smell. The lotus blossom was my favorite of all flowers.

It represented contentment, kindness, and love. It was layered just like me. Closed off at times but open at others. According to traditional Japanese lore, the lotus blossom meant _Far From the One He Loves. _Boy was that an understatement in my case. That's where my second reason for liking the blossom comes in.

It was _her _scent. No matter where or when I saw her that scent was always there. I don't know how she manages that. Maybe it is because she is even more like the blossom than even me.

The word lotus creates an image of perfect beauty. Hinata is walking beauty. A lotus has its roots firmly anchored in a pond but rises from the depths to bloom. Hinata always raises herself up and overcomes the depths in her life to bloom. The graceful enfolding of the inner flower by the outer petals brings to mind patience and serenity. The blossom must remain calm in order to unfold its layers. The inner heart of the lotus is pure radiance. Hinata is the same. She gracefully allows herself to open up to people with patience and a calmness that only furthered the amazement I had in her. Her inner self is often hidden, but shines brightly when visible. These characteristics she shares with the blossom must have some influence over the sweet scent upon her skin.

My reverie of thoughts was suddenly broken as Akamaru pounced toward me. He had finally found the stick I'd thrown. Wrestling some for it, I succeeded in pulling it from his jaws.

"Ha. I got it," was my declaration upon winning. Akamaru barked at me letting me know I'd only succeeded because he let me. "Fine." I wiggled the stick watching his eyes as they darted back and forth with it. "Ready… set… go!" With that I threw the stick as far as I could across the clearing. After a quick lick to my hand he raced off for it.

Satisfied that Akamaru would be searching for a while, I allowed my eyes to close again. Trying my hardest to find that peacefulness I had just had, I discovered I simply couldn't. Something had changed. The full moon was still shining down on me. The stars were still sparkling in the sky. The cool breeze was still blowing… but wait, the scent the breeze carried had changed. Rather than the faint hint of lotus blossoms, the aroma was stronger, much stronger.

"Geez," I thought to myself. "Why does that smell have to interrupt my restful evening?" It's not like I didn't want to smell it, but it was making me think more and more about Hinata as time went by. Somewhere along the road to becoming a great ninja I had fallen for her.

That was the problem messing with the tranquility. We were both ninja in training. There wasn't time for things like this. It wasn't meant for me to be with her except for fighting and training in our team.

No: it is not yours to open buds into blossoms.

Shake the bud, strike it; it is beyond your power to make it blossom.

Your touch soils it, you tear its petals to pieces and strew them in the dust.

But no colors appear, and no perfume.

Ah! It is not for you to open the bud into a blossom.

He who can open the bud does it so simply.

He gives it a glance, and the life sap stirs through its veins.

At his breath the flower spreads its wings and flutters in the wind.

Colors flush out like heart-longings, the perfume betrays a sweet secret.

He who can open the bud does it so simply. (Tagore)

I wished I could be the second part rather than the first. I wanted to open Hinata up and discover everything about her. An impossible dream. I wasn't the person meant to open the blossom. I want to know her; I want her to know who I am. It can't be, though.

The lotus scent in the air was only getting stronger as I was lost in thought. Akamaru should be returning shortly, and then we could go home. I didn't want to, but this smell was driving me insane. She was something I could not have no matter how desperately I desired it.

I blinked my eyes open to stare at the moon. I heard soft steps near me. Assuming it was Akamaru returning, I didn't bother to remove my gaze from the bright orb in the sky.

A soft sign and a warm body sitting down next to mine startled me into looking around at my new companion. Turning to the side the sweet, innocent aroma of lotus blossoms nearly made me fall to my back. My eyes widened, but not enough to give away my surprise, as none other than Hinata Hyuga sat beside me. I should have known something like this would happen. I'd just broken one of the first rules of being a ninja and it came back to bite me in the ass. Don't ever assume anything.

"H-Hinata?" I stuttered while my face pinkened a little. As quickly as the blush surfaced, I forced myself to remove it.

"Hmmm… it's a wonderful night." She said this in her quiet tone. "I knew I'd find you and Akamaru in the park tonight."

"You were looking for me… us? Why? What's wrong? Does Kurenai need something?" I questioned curiously. I couldn't help myself. My mind was going crazy with all the possible words that she could utter. It didn't help that the smell of the lotus blossoms was intoxicating my brain. My nose wasn't used to this close range.

Her response followed another small sigh. "I was out for a walk. The full moon kept giving me plenty of light. It also reminded me of you the more I looked at it. My feet continued to move and I found myself at the park entrance." She turned her gaze from me to the moon above our heads. This action caused her hair to shift away from her face. I watched her lips moving as she continued.

"I knew you'd be here so I began to look for you. I heard Akamaru barking and headed in this direction. For some reason I just wanted to see you. Y-you don't mind do you? I can leave if you want to be alone."

I sat in silence trying to comprehend what she told me. My silence must have given the impression I wanted her to leave. Hinata moved to get up. "Hey. Where're you going? I didn't say you had to go," I whispered as I grabbed her wrist. She let me pull her back down into a sitting position. "Stay."

A light smile formed on her lips. "Okay." It was barely audible.

We both leaned back against the tree. Our shoulders bumped together. My earlier blush was nothing compared to the one which now splashed across my face. Try as I might, this one wouldn't go away. I turned my back to her in order to hide it.

Never had I been in a situation like this. Sure there had been times when I was close to her; times I had even held her in my arms. Those times weren't voluntary on her part, though. If she got hurt in battle or training I'd always scoop her up and continue moving until she was safe. It was a necessity based action unlike our current scenario.

Hinata had willingly brought herself close to me. I sighed at the thought.

Silence took over. It wasn't one of those awkward silences either. It was more soothing. We couldn't have been sitting for more than a few minutes when I felt a weight upon my right shoulder. Glancing back I was nearly frozen at the sight. Hinata had fallen asleep and, in doing so, slumped over toward me. On to me actually.

There was no hiding the smile on my face.

As gently as possible I turned my back to the tree again. I moved Hinata with me keeping her head on my shoulder. She'd be more comfortable this way.

Time continued to tick away. My eyes never stopped observing her breath-taking beauty. My nose was now accustomed to the up-close perfume of lotus blossoms. It was no longer intense and unfamiliar. I wanted to stay like this forever.

She shifted in her sleep, snuggling closer to my warm body. Her face moved also. I could feel her breath blowing gently over my neck.

Without realizing I'd even moved, my arm snuck around behind her. My hand hovered above her waist before finding a resting place. "I can't believe this!" I told myself as I unconsciously pulled her body closer. "I could die now and be happy."

Akamaru broke my trance. Trotting up to my feet, stick in mouth, he gave me a mocking growl.

"Be quiet, boy," I whispered urgently," you'll wake Hinata up."

Too late. I could feel her stirring.

"Kiba, wha-what time is it?" she yawned out.

"Not sure. Pretty late, though." My answer seemed vague.

"Oh."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I'd done it. I'd gotten the courage to ask. It felt like my heart would burst through my chest before she nodded in acceptance.

My arm moved away from her and I stood up. Instantly I offered Hinata my hand. She took it in her own and I helped pull her to her feet. I must have pulled too hard because she stumbled forward landing with her face pressed into my chest. Absent-mindedly my arms caught her waist.

Her translucent eyes looked up into mine. A bright red blush grew on her cheeks. "Thanks."

We stood momentarily eyes fixated on each other. A small bark from Akamaru made me realize I still had my hands on her. I dropped them as she stood straight.

"Come on. It's getting colder outside. We'd better hurry." With that said I turned and began to walk away. Akamaru ran in front of me and Hinata fell into step behind.

The breeze really was picking up. I jerked my coat tighter around me glad I had it on.

Sniff.

The sound seemed louder than it actually was due to the quiet surroundings. Without stopping, I removed my coat from myself and held it out behind me. Hinata was cold. I could just sense it.

"Here. Take this." There was no way I could let her view my face because it was the darkest shade of red yet.

"Are you sure? Won't you be cold?"

"No. Go ahead. I know you're freezing. I heard you sniffle."

"It's okay, really. I'm fine," she denied. Sniff.

My pace slackened and I stopped completely. "You're cold." I turned while saying this. Stepping back toward her, I placed the coat over her shoulders. "There."

A tiny grin appeared on her face. "I knew you wanted it," I smirked. "Let's hurry and get you home where it's warm."

Advancing in the direction of her house, I was caught off guard when her hand shot out and grabbed mine as she fell into step with me.

Our journey continued in silence until we reached the park gate. At this point Hinata took the liberty of leaning her head on my shoulder as we continued walking. I wasn't going to stop her. I'd secretly hoped she would do this. Heavenly feelings were coursing in me as we strolled through Konoha. I sighed deeply.

We reached the Hyuga clan's part of the town faster than I wished. Hinata's feet slowed; it seemed like she wasn't ready to be home either.

Glancing down at her, I saw she was looking up at me. She smiled brightly. I smiled back.

Upon arriving at her doorstep I released her hand. Her body turned to me. "Thank you Kiba."

"For what?" I asked.

"For tonight. For letting me sit with you. For walking me home. And… for this…" With that she moved close to me and softly pressed her lips to mine. Stunned beyond belief, it took me a second to kiss back. When I did, her hands came up to cup my cheeks. My own hands went back to her waist and encircled it.

The kiss ended as suddenly as it began. Standing in the moonlight, we were able to see each others flushed faces.

"It's late… and cold. You should go inside," I stated and released my hold on her.

"Yeah. Can we talk tomorrow?" She slipped my coat off to avoid looking at me.

Taking the coat back I simply nodded. "Now go inside before you get sick."

Hinata opened the door but turned around before entering. "Good night Kiba." She pecked me on the cheek and disappeared into her house.

"Good night," I whispered to the closed door.

After a moment I turned and headed toward my own home. "Akamaru. We better run. It's late."

His bark was enough of an answer. I took off at a sprint holding my coat under one arm. My goodbye with Hinata had left a warm sensation within me. Energy flowed through me. Even Akamaru had trouble keeping up.

At my house I decided to crawl in through my window rather than using the door. Easily enough I scaled the side with Akamaru perched on my head.

My bedroom was dark. Instead of turning a light on I flopped on my bed. I lay there thinking about what had transpired that evening. "You know boy," I commented to my friend," I think I love nights like these even more than before." He yipped in response before curling up in a ball at the foot of my bed.

I stayed awake a bit longer looking out the window at the full moon. Slowly I drifted off into a tranquil sleep of my own.

**Author's Note: **I would really appreciate any feedback you can give me on the story. It will help me to see if my writing is any good. Thanks!! Also if you would like to request a character pairing story send me a message. If I don't know about the anime, I will try my best to watch it or learn about it. Wolffie12


End file.
